


【宽歪】Lucid Dreams

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 基本纯炮友走向，注意避雷1821+811+821+1811





	1. Chapter 1

诚实地说，罗伊斯对这种状况毫无心理准备，因为一直以来根本没设想过这种事情竟会发生在自己身上。然而到了不得不面对的时候，他发觉自己除了那一点无可避免的紧张和忐忑之外，更多的是莫名的亢奋。

这很奇妙，他前一晚甚至没睡几个小时，却似乎睡得格外地好，隔天到了训练里也处在一种比平时还兴奋的状态，被助理教练称赞了句今天表现不错。

2012年五月底，德国队备战欧洲杯的训练场上艳阳高照，几天前勒夫在新发会上宣布了欧洲杯的最终二十三人大名单，确定了这是自己的第一次欧洲杯，第一次国家队杯赛。一切的发展理应让人由衷地开心，然而这天助教的称赞却让罗伊斯不由得有些心虚，特别是当站在自己不远处的克罗斯听见后还回过头来，挑着眉冲他笑了一下。

也许这其中有些自己心理作用的成分在，但罗伊斯总觉得克罗斯的笑容里有些讳莫如深的意思。

下一个训练项目是抢圈。过了几轮之后，罗伊斯在中央抢球时一个滑铲成功抢到了球，却也跟着狼狈地摔到地上，队友们见状闹哄哄地笑了起来，就连罗伊斯自己都坐在地上笑。接着克罗斯首先跨了一步走过来，朝他伸出双手，要将他从草皮上拉起来，罗伊斯也很自然地笑着接受了。

在两人的手握在一起的一瞬间，克罗斯的拇指指腹蓦地顺着他的虎口往他的掌心磨蹭了几下，动作暧昧而缓慢，罗伊斯不由得心头猛地漏跳一拍。

克罗斯是故意的，这肯定不是他的错觉。

罗伊斯一下子有些僵住了，瘙痒的触感在克罗斯松手后还停留在他的掌心，他抬眼去看克罗斯的表情想从中得到解释，克罗斯注意到他的目光，却只是露出了一个温和的微笑，酒窝的凹陷在脸颊上浅浅地浮现，迷惑性十足。

是的，迷惑性十足，不只在昨晚之前，就算是昨晚他们第一次在彼此手里高潮之后，罗伊斯仍然不免时不时地对克罗斯的言行感到困惑，他好像就没搞清楚过克罗斯在想什么。

罗伊斯远比克罗斯想的还要早注意到他。小自己半岁的德国天才球员，众所瞩目的明日之星，十六岁就到了拜仁慕尼黑，十七岁破了拜仁的德甲最年轻球员出场记录。当时罗伊斯只是单纯好奇地上网查了下，并没有多思考过未来他们相遇的景象。

他们第一次见面是在经纪公司的办公室里，当时克罗斯还在勒沃库森，经纪人看两人刚好碰上了就顺势替他们介绍两句，整个过程匆匆忙忙的，也许还不到五分钟，也只足够让罗伊斯心里浮现“哦，是那个小天才啊”这样转瞬即逝的感叹。

他们再下一次有机会说上话是好几个月之后拜尔球场的球员通道里，冬歇前勒沃库森和门兴的联赛，具体聊了什么早就忘了，大概就是些不痛不痒的寒暄，也许还一起抱怨了几句天气，克罗斯和第一次见面时一样话挺少的，少得实在有些缺乏存在感。

但无论如何罗伊斯也不会这么形容场上的克罗斯，事实上，事后罗伊斯对那场比赛留下的印象除了冷得要死的天气和积雪的草皮之外，就只有克罗斯耀眼得过分的进攻表现了。门兴一度有机会拿下一分积分，然而下半场克罗斯在禁区边缘接到基斯林的底线回传的那一刻，罗伊斯从他身后再冲上去追就已经太迟了，只能眼睁睁看着对方再度推射破门，反超比分。

那场联赛几天之后经纪公司在科隆办了一个圣诞晚宴，邀请了公司旗下的所有球员——其实当时经纪公司旗下的球员人数根本不多，在酒店租的场地也不大，而罗伊斯刚好被安排坐在克罗斯身边。

罗伊斯那天没有训练，前一天就跑回了多特蒙德家里，晚宴那天晚上他打车去科隆的酒店时到得有些迟，斯特鲁特，他们的经纪人，已经在台上说话了。他被工作人员引着，偷偷摸摸地找到会场里一个圆桌入座，一直看着前方的克罗斯这才回头看了他一眼。

“抱歉。”罗伊斯连忙用气音道歉。

克罗斯耸了耸肩，一脸无所谓地又把头转了回去。

冬歇期将近，节日气氛变得格外浓厚，他们的经纪人不知道是不是因为这样，在台上说话时显得兴致特别高，可惜罗伊斯对这种环节实在提不起兴趣，听了一会就忍不住心不在焉起来，视线转了一圈，最后莫名地停在了坐在自己斜前方的克罗斯身上。

从罗伊斯的角度只能看见克罗斯的侧脸，但光这样他都能看得出克罗斯听讲听得很认真，眼神目不斜视地盯着台上的方向看，嘴唇微微抿着，像是课堂上专注乖巧的学生。

罗伊斯在心里没什么诚意地佩服了一会，又发了一会呆，最后干脆百无聊赖地默默数起克罗斯侧脸脸颊上的痘痘来，没想到他还没数完，克罗斯忽然先将头转了过来。

罗伊斯瞬间有些紧张，仿佛做了什么坏事被逮个正着，甚至怀疑是不是自己盯着克罗斯看了太久，连对方都察觉了。

“你觉不觉得……”克罗斯小声开口征询，罗伊斯被他严肃的表情感染，不由得正襟危坐起来。

克罗斯不解地看了他一眼，才又继续说下去：“Volker头上那串圣诞灯泡是不是快掉下来了？”

“…………啊？”

克罗斯以为他没听清楚，身体往后凑得更近，又重复了一次，罗伊斯不知道为什么更紧张了，他重新将视线转回台上，看见天花板垂吊着的圣诞灯装饰，闪烁着五颜六色的灯光，仔细看的话才能发现其中一小段显得有些摇摇欲坠。罗伊斯犹豫了一下：“不会吧，说不定是那个……装饰效果？”

克罗斯歪着头看他，正想再说些什么，然而下一秒前方传来的一阵惊呼声打断了克罗斯。他们同时朝前方看去，方才还摇摇欲坠的那一小段圣诞灯像是终于到了极限，彻底支撑不住了往下掉，只因为一端还接着剩下的灯泡，显得很滑稽地在半空中来回晃荡，斯特鲁特反应还挺快，赶忙站到了舞台的另一角去，拿着麦克风还有些惊魂未定。

克罗斯重新转过头来，罗伊斯眨了眨眼，他们在会场内窸窸窣窣的人声中对看了两秒。

“装饰效果还挺吓人的。”克罗斯很冷静地评论道，搞得原本还抿着嘴唇努力不笑出来的罗伊斯一下子憋不住笑出声来。

“我们刚刚应该打赌的。”克罗斯又说，语气竟还显得很惋惜似的。

罗伊斯听了乐得不行：“你发现了还不早说？Volker都快吓死了。”

克罗斯又一次耸肩：“Volker说话说到一半我才发现的。”

“这样。”罗伊斯会意地点了点头，随即挑了下眉，话锋一转，“……你是不是根本没有认真听他说话啊？”

“……听了一些吧，”克罗斯自知理亏地沉默了一下，又不服气地反问他，“难道你有吗？”

罗伊斯这下笑得嘴都歪了，非常高兴地承认：“当然没有。”

出乎意料地，因为身边坐着克罗斯的关系，那一场晚宴对罗伊斯而言格外愉快，此前他对克罗斯怀着一些模模糊糊的既定印象，但那些印象绝对都远不及像这样和克罗斯坐下来聊上一个晚上来得有趣生动，这促使罗伊斯在晚宴结束前主动拉着克罗斯交换了联系方式。

不过接下来几周里，在几次短信节日祝福往来之后，他们也没有再频繁联系过。到了五月，联赛最后一轮门兴再一次碰上勒沃库森，对罗伊斯而言，这场比赛一样很不走运，平局一路僵持到了最后，在最后一分钟自己还不得不因伤被换下。

感觉不太妙，罗伊斯坐在板凳席上捂着脸想。

两天后罗伊斯在门兴的诊疗室拿到最终诊断结果，确定他得因为大腿肌肉的伤势错过自己人生第一次的国家队征召。他烦躁地直接回到家里埋头就睡，打定主意昏天暗地睡上一觉，醒来就将所有失望的情绪给忘掉，却在睡到一半时被短信的提示音吵醒。

——你还好吗？

是克罗斯。说罗伊斯不意外是假的，他们好久没联系了，就连两天前的比赛都没机会说上话。

——不好 :(

罗伊斯想都没想就把短信发了出去，手指动得比他的大脑快多了。

——会好的。

克罗斯的回复也来得很快，罗伊斯看着屏幕发了一会呆，以为克罗斯还会有什么话想说，最后过了老半天他才终于意识到，克罗斯早就已经把话说完了。

……这人是不是真的不知道怎么安慰人？罗伊斯心想，想着想着却忍不住笑了出来。他没再回复克罗斯，把手机放到一边后，翻个身又重新睡着了。

那一年世界杯之后的国家队集训罗伊斯又一次得到国家队征召，却也又一次因伤错过这次机会，结果一直到年底，他也没能进入国家队。那年经纪公司的圣诞晚宴上再遇到克罗斯，对方已经回到了拜仁，成为拜仁的稳定主力。晚宴上他们一样聊得很好， 罗伊斯第一次注意到克罗斯脸颊上的青春痘好像都奇迹地消失了，穿着西装显得格外好看。

“圣诞快乐。”晚宴结束时罗伊斯特地凑过去抱了抱他。

“圣诞快乐。”克罗斯说，收紧双手回抱住他，犹豫了一下才又开口，“……明年别再错过国家队了。”

“我真的不想错过啊。”罗伊斯的脸一下子垮了下来，忍不住唧唧歪歪地多抱怨了两句，克罗斯还很耐心地听完了。

“肯定马上会再有机会的，我们要在国家队再见面。”克罗斯说这句话的时候笑了起来，露出脸颊上的酒窝，让克罗斯整个人的感觉变得十分温暖。

——也许那并不是客套的社交辞令，也许……克罗斯是真的很期待和自己在国家队成为队友？在开车回家的路上，不知道为什么，这个念头在罗伊斯心上良久盘旋不去。他想起先前每一次自己错过国家队时克罗斯给他发的短信，又想起克罗斯一贯糟糕的安慰方式，总觉得很难想象克罗斯会在这种事情上忽然客套起来。

于是在反复思考过后，罗伊斯忍不住握着方向盘傻笑起来。

可惜在新的一年，罗伊斯的国家队之路依旧不顺，他又一连因伤错过两次征召，导致克罗斯似乎把所有安慰人的台词都用罄了，索性回归本性，在短信里吐槽了他两句。

——我和Jogi一共说不到几句话，每一次通电话都是告诉他我又伤了、又不能去国家队了，他会不会觉得我是故意的？ :(

——大概会吧，连我都觉得你是故意的了。

——…………

到了十月，在罗伊斯第一次被征召的将近一年半之后，他才总算成功参加了国家队集训，还在对土耳其的欧预赛上完成了自己的国家队首秀，虽然只是伤停补时那点少得可怜的时间，但他还是在裁判终场的哨音一响后，获得了身边一个接着一个来自队友们的拥抱。

伊斯坦堡十月的夜晚天气微凉，罗伊斯却丝毫不觉得冷，他能感觉得到自己的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，全身的肌肉还隐隐有种因为上场时间过短、活动不够的不尽兴感。在答谢球迷时，刚才踢满了九十分钟才被自己换下的格策走在自己身边，对方也还处在一种胜利后的兴奋状态，很开心地搭着他的肩膀说话，赛后的球场吵得吓人，罗伊斯听不大清楚他说了什么，但还是一样兴高采烈地大笑着在格策的耳边吼了回去。

场上的人很多，罗伊斯的眼角余光捕捉到克罗斯站在角落，在比赛里进了球立功的穆勒拉着他一个劲地说个不停，大概是因为克罗斯脸上的表情太平静了，和穆勒浮夸的表情形成的鲜明对比让罗伊斯觉得很好玩，忍不住多看了几眼，然而他们之间实在距离太远，一直到所有人都回头往更衣室走时，他也没机会和克罗斯说上话。

回到更衣室之后，罗伊斯正埋头努力把浴巾找出来去洗澡，这时忽然有人拍了他一下，罗伊斯抬起头来。

“嘿。”克罗斯说，接着笑着伸出手抱了他一下，“总算等到你的国家队首秀了，恭喜。”

这个拥抱稍纵即逝，却让罗伊斯心中莫名地有种仿佛拼图完整了的感觉，意识到这点的下一秒他才意外发现，原先赛后在场上的时候自己竟然是有些失落的。

自从国家队首秀之后，罗伊斯入选国家队的运气总算好转不少，在那之后一直稳定入选，几乎每场比赛都能获得一些上场时间，他和国家队的队友也逐渐熟稔起来，特别是许尔勒和格策，他们三人的兴趣爱好和年纪都相近，凑在一起总有说不完的话题。

至于克罗斯，罗伊斯和他依旧会私下互相发发短信，国家队集训碰到两人一组的项目他们也偶尔会找对方搭档，但不知道为什么，明明和克罗斯单独说话互动对罗伊斯而言一向是很轻松愉快的事情，但每当其他队友加入之后，他心里总有种说不出的别扭。

这样是不是不大正常？

罗伊斯很快地就意识到了这一点，但是他善于感知，却不擅长对其进行推理。心中难解的谜团难免让罗伊斯有些心烦意乱，在国家队没什么事的时候，他的目光总会下意识地落在克罗斯身上，试图找出答案来。也许克罗斯发现了，因此在国家队时，对方大部分时间都和罗伊斯维持着若有似无的距离，并不会显得特别要好亲密，即使他们其实已经认识了挺长一段时间了，这让罗伊斯又莫名心虚起来。

有的时候罗伊斯看向克罗斯，会发现克罗斯恰好也看着自己，眼神里也有些自己说不清的什么，有时候他又觉得，说不定这只是自己的自我投射罢了。

冬天的一场友谊赛前夕，他们傍晚才训练完，回到酒店之后队友们三三两两地坐在一起闲聊，许尔勒和格策在沙发上打FIFA，许尔勒输掉一局之后，便换一旁看得手痒的罗伊斯接过手柄。

“你太菜了，Mario。”罗伊斯今天手感格外地好，在连续赢了格策两局之后凉凉地说。“再让你输一局？”

“放屁，你只是今天运气特别好，刚刚那球都能让你矇进……”格策不满地反驳到一半，忽然眼睛一亮，从沙发上站了起来，“让Toni过来跟你打！Toni肯定能打赢你！”

哦。

罗伊斯的脑袋在听见克罗斯的名字时习惯性地死机了几秒，他花了太多时间思考克罗斯会不会拒绝，以至于错过了克罗斯是怎么走过来在自己和许尔勒之间坐下的。

很奇怪，刚刚一样三个人坐在同一张沙发上时明明没觉得有什么特别的，但在格策站起身来换克罗斯坐下之后，罗伊斯忽然觉得这张沙发实在太小了，显得十分拥挤，显得他和克罗斯之间的距离太近了，他们的手肘碰在一起，就连大腿都相贴在一块，克罗斯隔着球裤传来的体温甚至都让罗伊斯感到呼吸不顺。

太近了。罗伊斯可以闻到他身上隐隐约约散发的沐浴露气味，来自于一个小时前训练后的淋浴。

他身上好香。

这个念头在脑海中一闪而过，却令罗伊斯陡然一惊，猛地想明白了些什么。

你完蛋了，你真的不正常。罗伊斯绝望地在心里对自己说。


	2. Chapter 2

克罗斯心里难免有些微妙的不爽。

在和切尔西的点球大战输掉欧冠决赛之后，拜仁的几个国家队球员隔了几天才抵达德国队在南法的训练基地，和已经备战欧洲杯训练了十多天的其他球员会合。

过了两天之后，他可以肯定，罗伊斯绝对是刻意躲着自己，并不是自己的错觉。

在训练中还感觉不出来，所有人的注意力都集中在为接下来的友谊赛及欧洲杯做准备，然而到了场下，罗伊斯不再像从前那样时不时地看向自己，甚至可以说是一心避着自己，每当自己主动靠近便显得极不自在，像是和自己多说两句话都是无比痛苦的事情一样。

克罗斯根本毫无头绪，不知道自己究竟是怎么招惹了对方了。他们上一次见面还是二月国家队友谊赛的时候，赛前一天他还和罗伊斯一起坐着打了局FIFA，友谊赛结束之后他们就各自回到自己的俱乐部了，当时明明都还好好的，那之后他们也互相发了几次短信——当然，并不是天天联系聊天的那种，要知道自己每一次想主动给罗伊斯发短信时，都得事先为了该选择什么话题而烦恼一番，但是这样的交流总还称得上是有来有往。

他实在想不明白，怎么时隔三个月，他们终于再次在国家队见上面，罗伊斯忽然就开始躲着自己了。

克罗斯闷闷不乐的同时，又多少有些泄气。这种感觉和大半年之前罗伊斯好不容易顺利抵达国家队报到时很像，他等了这么久，以为等到罗伊斯进了国家队、他们成为国家队队友，肯定关系会比之前只能靠断断续续私下联系的时候变得更好，谁知道在他还默默等着罗伊斯适应国家队、和其他队友熟悉一些的时候，罗伊斯已经直接和格策还有许尔勒三个人玩在一起，从场上到场下形影不离了。

不能说克罗斯没有尝试过加入他们，但他很快就发现，罗伊斯的反应甚至连差强人意都算不上。人与人之间的互动本来就勉强不来，也许罗伊斯就是觉得和其他队友待在一块更有意思，那么克罗斯也只能尽量顺其自然——就在他这么想，不再主动靠近的时候，罗伊斯偏偏又要来搅乱一切，在训练课上趁着自己蹲下来低头系鞋带的时候，蓦地跑过来一把将自己的头发揉乱，再装作没事人一样慢慢踱步走掉。

他真是个怪人，不知道在想什么。罗伊斯类似的恶作剧层出不穷，好像也不是不想和自己交流的意思，克罗斯一边伸手将自己前额被揉得乱翘的头发抚平，一边不禁感到满心困惑。

那个时候克罗斯没有开口问清楚，他和罗伊斯逐渐找到在国家队相处的平衡点，自己也就干脆不再多想。谁想得到大半年之后，他们之间的关系又一下子倒退到比罗伊斯进国家队之前还不如的程度。在进国家队前的罗伊斯至少还不会刻意躲着自己，晚宴上看见自己还会很开心地三两步跑过来和自己说话，那个时候的罗伊斯好懂多了，情绪全写在脸上，被逗笑时就会扶着椅背笑得停不下来，搞得原本都没意识到自己说了什么好笑的事情的克罗斯也忍不住被感染，莫名其妙地跟着笑了起来。

罗伊斯躲着自己的行为一路持续了几天，有那么一个早上，克罗斯实在受不了这样的尴尬僵局，拿着早餐就径自走到罗伊斯身边的空位坐下，打算开门见山问个清楚，偏偏见到罗伊斯道了声早安之后就紧张得左顾右盼、还不断趁着自己低头吃早餐时偷偷观察自己的不安模样，又忽然没来由地心软，没了质问的底气。

啊，真的好烦啊，我为什么要这么在意这个奇怪的人。克罗斯不免在心里直犯嘀咕，不想承认自己甚至因为对方神经兮兮的表现而更加在意了。

欧洲杯开幕前最后一场友谊赛，克罗斯得到首发机会，在场上踢了八十分钟才被格策换下，而罗伊斯则在短短几分钟前替补上场，换下了穆勒，简直像是勒夫都有意帮着罗伊斯躲开自己一样，连他们的出场时间都要完美错开。

接近终场时，对手球员在中场的传球失误被德国队抓住机会反击，然而德国队也没将球处理好，往前传球时传得大了，就在球眼看要被传出底线时，罗伊斯猛地加速冲进禁区，起脚射门，速度快得吓人。

只可惜罗伊斯这脚打门打偏了，球最终还是出了底线。

我最开始真的就只是，单纯想跟他作为队友一起踢球而已。坐在替补席上的克罗斯看着场上罗伊斯的身影，忍不住闷闷地心想，想着想着却忽地困惑无措起来，最初是那样，那么现在呢？究竟是什么改变了？

零封对手的一场胜利对于即将到来的欧洲杯是一个积极的信号，当天晚上教练和领队甚至允许他们在酒店里的酒吧里待得比平时还晚，让球员能在欧洲杯前多放松下。

克罗斯知道自己的酒量不大好，诚实地说的话，是非常烂，他平时根本不喝酒，但克罗斯认为在这种时刻，酒精也许有助于忘掉那些自己都不知道从何而起的莫名烦恼，因此他独自坐在吧台的角落，默不作声地喝光了两杯鸡尾酒。

不得不说，酒精的作用真的很神奇，克罗斯逐渐开始有些头晕，对身边一切的感知也一下子不真切了起来，否则他怎么会产生了罗伊斯主动跑来和自己说话的幻觉？

“……你为什么要一个人躲在这里喝酒啊。”罗伊斯出现得就像今晚忽然杀进禁区一样，令人猝不及防，克罗斯反应过来的时候对方已经一屁股在自己身边坐下了。

克罗斯不想理他，既然是自己的幻觉，他至少有这样小小地报复的自由吧？克罗斯抿着下唇瞪视对方，赌气地想。

幻觉里的罗伊斯依旧令人心烦意乱，甚至难缠了起来，见自己没有反应，反而整个人凑得更近了，膝盖一下子和自己的碰在一起，克罗斯一瞬间不由得忽地心悸，酒精的作用太要命了。  
  
“心情不好？你怎么了啊？”罗伊斯歪着头问。

克罗斯觉得罗伊斯这个问题实在太荒谬了，该问这句话的难道不是他才对吗？“你不是不想跟我说话吗？”

罗伊斯的表情闪过一丝迟疑：“……我没有啊。”

他的含糊其辞这下真把克罗斯惹毛了，他们得把话给说清楚，他没办法这样天天见到罗伊斯却还一直不上不下地别扭下去，又不是小孩子了。这么想着，克罗斯一手捉住罗伊斯的手腕，不愿让罗伊斯到了这个时候又临阵脱逃：“你有。我哪里惹你了？”

“没什么，你怎么会这么想？”罗伊斯被他捉住之后明显局促起来，看得出他确实很想逃跑。他们俩在这样进退两难的僵局中沉默地对视了几秒，罗伊斯忽然像是意识到了什么一般皱起眉来，“Toni，你是不是喝醉了？”

罗伊斯声音里流露的担心听上去无比真心实意，甚至令克罗斯心头没来由地涌上一阵委屈来，他茫然地盯着罗伊斯的眼睛看了半天，最后执拗地摇了摇头：“我没有，你不要扯开话题。”

罗伊斯挑了下眉，审视地看向克罗斯，过了几秒笑了出来：“好，你没醉，但我们也不能在这里说话啊。”说完，罗伊斯站了起来，一下子变得很好说话似的，无所谓地晃了晃自己仍被克罗斯拉着的手，“我先带你回你房间行吗？你想说话，回去再说。”

即便罗伊斯改变了态度，但无论是对方的笑容还是语气，都让克罗斯觉得自己被小瞧了似的，不爽地瞪着对方拒绝配合，罗伊斯不由分说地反握住克罗斯的手，又哄骗似的道：“我是说真的，你想问什么？等你回到房间我就回答你。”

克罗斯陷入了迷惑，罗伊斯的话像有魔力一样，他终于听话地从椅子上起身，罗伊斯见状，赶忙扯着克罗斯的手往他们身后几步之遥的楼梯间走去。

“不知道你怎么想的，就算Jogi让我们放松，你也不该喝这么多吧。”罗伊斯一边牵着克罗斯往楼上走，一边嘀嘀咕咕地也不知道是想说给谁听，“幸好你坐得远，应该没被人看见，也就我会这样发挥队友情把你护送回去……”

克罗斯这一路上都没说话，他的意识有些恍惚，连罗伊斯咕哝了什么都没听进去多少。他们总算走到克罗斯的房门前，整条走廊上空荡荡的，罗伊斯问他：“Toni，你的房卡呢？”

克罗斯没回话。他看着罗伊斯的脸，觉得自己好像忘了什么很重要的事情，非得先想起来不可。罗伊斯耐心地等了半天，又问了一次，克罗斯还是没回话。

罗伊斯下意识地咬了咬嘴唇：“你不说的话我就自己找了。”

罗伊斯脸上有笑，声音听上去却显得有些勉强，这让克罗斯更加困惑了，仍然一径地盯着对方看。罗伊斯深吸了口气，下一秒就直接伸出手去搜克罗斯的口袋。

他的运气不大好，在克罗斯的右边裤袋里探了几秒，一无所获，只好叹了口气又改去找克罗斯另一边的裤袋。

他的脸怎么这么红？克罗斯靠在门板上，全然任由罗伊斯动作，只一心专注地盯着罗伊斯的脸看，罗伊斯的头低垂着，从克罗斯的角度看去，能看见对方从脸颊到耳朵都红透了，尤其是耳朵，红得仿佛全身血液都集中到那一处似的。

“找到了。”罗伊斯如释重负地欢呼了一声，从克罗斯的裤袋里掏出房卡，打算打开门后就直接把醉得不行的队友扔进房间里，谁知道就在他抬起头来的瞬间，克罗斯蓦地伸出手来，手指拈着罗伊斯通红发烫的耳垂揉了揉。

“Toni！”罗伊斯被吓得惊呼。

“你的脸好红。”克罗斯平铺直叙地说，接着意外发现罗伊斯的脸竟然变得更红了，忽然就觉得挺有趣的。

“…………”这下换罗伊斯拒绝回话了。他用手里的房卡将房门打开，接着便将克罗斯推了进去。“行了，你赶紧上床睡觉吧，最好明天醒来什么都忘掉……”

克罗斯听见他最后一句话，一下子不乐意了，连带终于把自己是忘了什么回想起来，立刻伸出手，赶在罗伊斯将门关上之前一把将对方一并拉进了房间。

罗伊斯重心不稳，被拉进房间之后一下摔在地上，脾气也上来了：“我靠，Toni你他妈——”

“你还没有回答我的问题，”克罗斯打断了他，一手仍抓着罗伊斯的手不肯放，固执地坐在地上直面着他，“你说了回到房间就会回答我的。”

“……你想问什么？”罗伊斯一脸警惕地向后倚着门板问。

“你是不是讨厌我？”

“我没有！”罗伊斯立刻反驳。

“你一直躲着我。”克罗斯很受伤地控诉。

“我只是……呃……”罗伊斯一时无话可说，方才反驳的气势随即又因为无法为自己的行为找到理由弱了下去。

“只是什么？”

罗伊斯仿佛被他逼得无处可退了，抬起头来，气愤地瞪着克罗斯，可惜他的脸还是很红，大大地削弱了罗伊斯的气势，反而让他看上去就像是受到了什么天大的委屈似的。

克罗斯发现自己又开始手痒了，有些事情就是一点都沾不得，一次就要让人上瘾。他再度伸出手，捏了捏罗伊斯红得不像话的耳垂。

这一次克罗斯的动作很慢，罗伊斯明明看见了他的动作，却没有躲开，只是因为克罗斯的动作而不自觉地缩起肩膀，喊他的名字时气息明显不稳：“Toni……”

克罗斯心头像是通电般猛地一抽，他没有回答罗伊斯，取而代之的是他凑了过去，吻上了罗伊斯的嘴唇。

而罗伊斯配合地闭上了双眼。


	3. Chapter 3

克罗斯的吻起初像是试探一样，又像是有些不知如何是好，只是用嘴唇去轻轻蹭着罗伊斯的。罗伊斯能感觉得到他的呼吸拂到自己的面上，带着浓浓的酒气。罗伊斯自己这天晚上也喝了一点酒，虽然没有像克罗斯醉得那么夸张，至少他还意识清楚，还知道自己现在正和暗恋了好几个月的队友接吻，而光是这个念头就让他仿佛体内的火种被瞬间点燃一般，热得能把人给融化。

他的嘴唇好软，罗伊斯想，接着便受不了诱惑地轻轻含住了对方的嘴唇，将这个吻带进了一个难以回转的漩涡里。

他知道自己这样真的不正常，脑袋里全塞满了关于自己队友的一些乱七八糟的想法，他明明那么努力在过去几个月维持着和克罗斯正常的私下交流，力求到时在国家队再次见到克罗斯能继续和对方若无其事地当个关系不咸不淡的队友，至少表面上看起来像——然而这一切努力都在见到克罗斯的那一刻土崩瓦解，他根本办不到，甚至回想不起来他们先前究竟是怎么在国家队相处的。

克罗斯根本已经醉得神志不清了，才会这样言行颠三倒四的，前一秒还像个小孩子一样追问自己是不是讨厌他，下一秒就忽然吻了过来，罗伊斯分明清楚这一点、分明因为占了对方便宜而心虚得要命，却一点也不想喊停，全身的细胞像是都因为这个吻而亢奋得在尖叫，他的舌尖反复地沿着克罗斯唇瓣之间的缝隙舔过，慢慢地尝试深入，双手也顺理成章地搂住对方的颈项。

这下他们的身体是真的紧贴在一块了，两人的体温隔着衣服相熨贴，彼此都觉得对方身上烫得吓人，却又贪恋这样的温度。克罗斯属于花了更长时间才进入状况的那个，倒不是因为他真的像罗伊斯所想的那样醉得分不清东西南北了，酒精对他的影响是极大程度地鼓励自己将心中那个一闪而过的冲动化作行动，吻了罗伊斯。

两人嘴唇相触的那个瞬间，感觉就像是触电一样令人浑身颤栗，下一秒克罗斯才顺序错误地考虑起后果来。被罗伊斯推开，或者被罗伊斯揍，克罗斯一边思考着不同的可能性，一边又有些舍不得就此结束这个吻，登时进退两难起来，所幸罗伊斯立刻就替他做了决定：罗伊斯抱住他的脖子整个人贴到了自己身上，将一个浅尝辄止的吻化作了绵长的深吻。

克罗斯愣了一下才反应过来，反射性地跟着抱住罗伊斯回应对方的吻，两人的舌头在口腔中纠缠在一块时，罗伊斯的呼吸明显急促了起来，他的两腿分开跨骑在克罗斯的大腿上，一手勾着他的脖子维持平衡，另一手则揪着他的上衣前襟不放。罗伊斯全心全意投入这个吻的模样惹得克罗斯一颗心跳得飞快，甚至下身都因而有了抬头的迹象。

他是不是……喜欢我？

脑子闪过这个念头的霎那，克罗斯才恍然发觉这个逻辑顺序又错了，他到现在才终于意识到自己这段时间的烦恼和想吻罗伊斯的冲动究竟是从何而来。

他喜欢罗伊斯，是不该出现在普通的国家队队友之间的 _那种_ 喜欢。

他们的舌吻随着时间拉长逐渐变得充满情欲和渴求，罗伊斯难耐地在克罗斯腿上蹭来蹭去，像是一刻也等不及似的，一手还从克罗斯的前襟胡乱地往下摸，一路摸到了克罗斯的大腿根部，搞得克罗斯实在受不了，索性反客为主地将人反压到门板和自己的身体之间，腿间被罗伊斯蹭得完全勃起的性器直挺挺地顶在对方身上，罗伊斯根本避无可避，或者罗伊斯根本也没想过要逃，他半睁开眼，被吻得泛起了一点水光的双眼往下看了一眼，便干脆地隔着薄薄的球裤将克罗斯腿间的器官一把握住。

克罗斯低低呻吟了一声，反手将罗伊斯抱得更紧。罗伊斯被他的反应给鼓励，舔了舔嘴唇，一口气将两人的裤头都褪到了大腿上。他们硬挺的性器被握在一块，在罗伊斯的手里抵着彼此相互摩擦着。

这未免也太刺激了。罗伊斯整个人被困在门板和克罗斯的身体之间的狭小空间里给两人手淫，克罗斯抱着他，手掌从他的衣服下摆探了进去，在他敏感的腰侧流连忘返地揉捏着，间或凑过来给罗伊斯搭把手，专门瞄准罗伊斯顾及不到的阴茎顶端或是下方鼓鼓涨涨的囊袋反复爱抚，每一次都弄得罗伊斯头皮发麻，爽得差点要大声叫出来。

这样的性爱本身就已经够令人颠狂了，更遑论他们就贴在门板上做，罗伊斯实在克服不了心里的羞耻，生怕被走廊上经过的谁听见，没能支持多久就射了。克罗斯倒好，罗伊斯射了之后克罗斯不知道为什么更兴奋了，紧拥着罗伊斯毫无顾虑地伏在他的肩上粗喘，喘息声和呻吟声带着炙人的热度直接在罗伊斯的耳边传来，搞得罗伊斯才刚射过的身体又蠢蠢欲动地发起热来，不得不双手并用地努力撸动手里的性器，一边不客气地再次吻住克罗斯，将那些色情得犯规的声音藏个严实。

最终罗伊斯成功把克罗斯给撸射了。刚达到高潮的克罗斯大口大口地喘着气，下腹上还留着两人刚刚射过的精液，看在罗伊斯眼里简直是自己趁人不备的最佳证据。

“Toni。”罗伊斯开口时难免紧张得要命，他不确定克罗斯现在究竟有多清醒。克罗斯闻声抬起头看向他，冰蓝色的眼睛里是一片茫然的空白，这让罗伊斯多少放下心来，像是哄骗般地柔声道：“你去浴室……呃，清理一下。”

无论是因为今晚酒精的效果或是刚才的性爱，此刻的克罗斯听话得过分，他顺着罗伊斯的目光低头看了一眼自己身上斑驳的精液痕迹，唔了一声，在和罗伊斯彻底分开之前又亲了亲他的嘴唇，才从地上爬了起来。

罗伊斯坐在原地目送着克罗斯走进浴室，下一刻几乎从地上跳了起来，他的心脏还因为方才那个不明不白的吻在胸腔里狂跳着，然而他根本无暇顾及。他急吼吼地从桌上抽了几张纸把腿间擦干净后，立刻回头从地上捞起自己的球裤穿上，接着便打开房门，头也不回地跑了。

靠，靠，靠。罗伊斯简直像是逃难似的回到了自己房间，一进门就直接躺到床上去，把红得不像话的脸给埋进枕头里。

他们做了，这一次不是他的性幻想，不是做梦，他真的趁着克罗斯醉得稀里糊涂的时候和他挨在酒店的房门上做了。

你这个烂人，真的，烂透了，罗伊斯忍不住在心里一遍遍地唾弃自己。这下他不只是不知道该怎么面对克罗斯，更不知道该怎么面对这样厚颜无耻的自己了。

\--

“我们谈谈。”

当克罗斯在隔天的训练之后用这么一句话拦住了自己的去路时，罗伊斯感觉自己的一颗心都提到了嗓子眼。

罗伊斯咽了下口水，不愿意这么早认输似的抿着嘴唇，努力控制着自己的表情：“行，来我房间吧。”

今天一整天他的心情就像过山车似的忽起忽落。昨晚他在床上的自我唾弃没有持续太久他就睡着了，早上醒来时发觉这一晚睡得异常得好，神清气爽，大概是前一晚的小酌和前所未有的痛快发泄的效果。

他坐在床上发了半天的呆，想着昨晚在克罗斯房里发生的事情，一度差点被自己说服那不过是一场梦境。窗外明媚的阳光洒落进来，在他的房间地板上铺成一道金灿灿的柔光，美好的天气让罗伊斯不知怎么地就盲目乐观起来。昨晚克罗斯醉成那样，说不定一觉醒来什么也不记得了，不会有人知道他对自己的队友怀有那种龌龊的念头，而他赚到昨晚一夜的回忆，从今以后，他会努力学会怎么和克罗斯当普通的国家队队友。不管怎么说，从现在开始努力都不嫌太迟，不是吗？

从早餐见上面开始，克罗斯也如他希望的那样，正常地打招呼，正常地聊上两句，正常地进行训练，正当罗伊斯暗暗为这样的发展由衷地感到高兴的时候，克罗斯在训练中伸手讲他从草地上拉了起来，拇指在他的掌心里暧昧不明地摩挲，把水给彻底搅浑，让罗伊斯猛地醒悟，脑中的警钟大响。

他还记得吗？记得多少？他想谈什么？罗伊斯僵硬地在房间的床边坐下，感觉紧张的情绪已经超越了自己德甲首秀的时候。他紧张得这一路上都显得心不在焉，自然也不会注意到克罗斯忐忑不安地时不时搓着衣摆布料的小动作。

“所以，”克罗斯在罗伊斯坐下之后迫不及待地开口，“我们昨晚做了。”

克罗斯开门见山的一句话让罗伊斯愣了愣，才接着不情不愿地承认：“……哦，你还记得啊。”

罗伊斯这种一脸懊恼的反应并不在克罗斯的预期之中，或者说，不是克罗斯希望看见的反应，他不由得皱起眉来：“难道你觉得我会什么也不记得吗？”

“你昨晚醉了，我也喝了酒。撇开这个不说，我觉得我们都忘了这件事更好，不是吗？”

“你昨晚没醉。”克罗斯精准地抓住了罗伊斯不希望他关注的重点。

罗伊斯烦躁地抹了下脸，他甚至都不知道该怎么面对这样不正常的自己，克罗斯还这样不肯放过他似的紧追不舍，加剧了他的焦虑，只能自暴自弃地继续说下去：“没错，因为我对男人有 _那种_ 兴趣，如果你是打算从我这里听个解释的话。或者如果你想去跟教练说你被我性骚扰——”

“我不会。”克罗斯被他的态度惹恼，直接不客气地打断了他，“我在你眼里是那种人吗？”

“…………抱歉。”罗伊斯沉默了一会之后简短地道了歉，垂下眼睛没再说话。

罗伊斯等待宣判似的态度让克罗斯原本憋了一肚子想说的话都说不出口了，仿佛胃部猛地被人重重打了一拳，他知道罗伊斯无意如此，如果罗伊斯知道自己的想法，甚至会感到更加抱歉，但克罗斯想要的并不是他的道歉。

如果他的目的只是想和罗伊斯再来一发，那么现在这种局面再好不过了，唯一的问题出在克罗斯一夕之间变得贪心了，他想要的比那还要多得多，在他终于后知后觉地意识到，自己究竟为什么会这样对一个一年见不到几次面的队友过度关注到不正常的程度之后。

他喜欢罗伊斯，而他本以为罗伊斯也喜欢他。事实是，这只是自己的一厢情愿，罗伊斯对自己根本没有那种想法，将昨晚他们酒后的发展视为一个错误，甚至生怕自己会将这件事告诉教练。

“你是……什么时候开始对男人有兴趣的？”

“有一段时间了。”罗伊斯含糊地说。纵使克罗斯再宽容再友善，都不代表他不会被自己“我因为对你有了不正常的想法才发现自己喜欢男人”的实话吓跑。

克罗斯沉默了一会，最后才选择继续试探地问：“你和男人有过经验？”

“没有，我是说，如果昨天和你不算的话。”罗伊斯知道自己应该尽力表现得正常，但克罗斯认真的表情让他心虚得只想逃跑，眼神不由自主地在半空中游移。

“你觉得我也对男人有兴趣，所以昨晚才来跟我试吗？”

罗伊斯迟疑了几秒，抬眼看向对方：“……你有吗？”

“我不介意你把我当试验对象。”克罗斯往前凑近了些，缩短了两人之间的距离，眼神里有几分殷切，“我的意思是，我们可以试试。还是说光昨晚那样对你来说就足够了？”

罗伊斯看上去有些惊讶，他看着克罗斯，仿佛是想从对方的表情中辨识出这个提议究竟有几分玩笑的意味，而克罗斯的一手抚上了他的大腿，缓慢而耐心地摩挲着。罗伊斯不会听见克罗斯加速的心跳声，正如同克罗斯也听不见罗伊斯的。

这实在太荒谬了，在他们的唇久违地再次碰在一起的瞬间，克罗斯忍不住心想。我喜欢他，但我却得假装只想和他做爱才能和他做这种事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来真的是想让他们快快乐乐地当炮友打打炮就算了，但是我写到一半忽然好丧哦，一丧就想多折腾折腾


	4. Chapter 4

克罗斯从浴室洗完澡回到房间时，罗伊斯穿着浴袍坐在床边，甚至头都没抬一下，只是一径专注地低头滑手机，克罗斯的角度看不见他的表情，但总觉得罗伊斯看上去实在太悠哉轻松，让克罗斯一瞬间有些怀疑自己大老远跑来科隆和对方见面是不是会错意了，罗伊斯表现得好像不是来约炮，更像是训练结束冲完澡单纯在更衣室休息一样，让自己过去四个月的忐忑心绪都显得滑稽可笑起来。

克罗斯在心里自嘲地笑了。既然是约炮，他们之间就该划清界限，单纯地见面上床玩玩就行了，是自己一开始就非要怀着那么点见不得光的意图，也怪不了谁，罗伊斯就把分寸拿捏得很好，一个人负责任地将他们之间该维持的底线给坚持住了。

其实他们至今也就只发生了欧洲杯前在酒店房间地板上的那一次。隔天罗伊斯在他的穷追猛打之下和他摊牌，对克罗斯而言，罗伊斯的意思就是他只想和男人做爱，至于对象，就算不是自己也无所谓。克罗斯在被挫败感打击的同时又不免心急，如果罗伊斯只是想找个人，为什么就不能是自己呢？

罗伊斯没有反对，至少没有说出口，克罗斯几乎以为自己成功了，他又一次吻了罗伊斯，罗伊斯在他的怀里逐渐放松下来，在被克罗斯压到床上亲时选择伸手搂住他的脖颈，一起陷进柔软的床垫，

然后一阵重重的敲门声中断了他们接下去的任何可能性。

罗伊斯几乎是被吓得立刻推开克罗斯从床上跳了起来，反应快得令克罗斯心里有些不是滋味。

“马上来！”罗伊斯朝门口的方向喊了一声，一边小声骂脏话一边急急忙忙地跳下床，低头努力把被压得有些皱了的上衣拉得平整一点。

“怎么了？”作为几秒之前还和罗伊斯在床上吻得难分难舍的对象，克罗斯认为自己至少有了解目前事态状况的权利。

罗伊斯抓了抓自己的头发，满脸歉意：“我忘了我答应André和Mario训练完和他们去附近转转……待会我开门的时候你先进浴室躲一下？”

“哦。”克罗斯没什么情绪地应了一声。

“抱歉。”罗伊斯咬了下嘴唇，进退两难地沉默了两秒，门外的人又开始催促地敲门，他只得迅速地把接下去的话说完，“欧洲杯期间禁欲。但如果你不介意的话，我们之后可以试试。”

罗伊斯最后几句话说得飞快，说完了又匆匆地凑过去给了克罗斯一个拥抱，外加落在脸颊上的一个飞快的吻，为克罗斯带来一瞬间的恍惚和心跳加速，只来得及在那之后抓紧时间说了声好。

事情在欧洲杯结束之后变得诡谲难辨起来，所有人都各自安排了度假行程，从前的克罗斯并不会因为和罗伊斯见不到面感到困扰，他们时不时地会互相发短信联系，然而那是在克罗斯把罗伊斯当作队友和朋友的情况下，他真的不晓得该怎么定义眼下他和罗伊斯的关系，也就手足无措了起来。

他不能像以前那样自然地想到什么话题就拿出手机给对方发过去——表现得像是急着暗示罗伊斯他们之间的那个约定，或是被罗伊斯发现自己其实喜欢他，无论是哪一种发展都十分危险，克罗斯考虑到这里，不由得变得束手束脚，最终他决定什么也不做，而罗伊斯也就此像是从克罗斯的世界中消失一样，杳无音信，“欧洲杯之后我们可以试试”似乎也就是罗伊斯情急之下的那么随口一说。

然而克罗斯是认认真真地将那当作了一个两人之间的约定，他甚至试着在网上搜过这方面的视频，他对这方面几乎一无所知，但这不代表他不能开始去了解，虽然他很快就发现那些视频的教学效果微乎其微——世上所有色情产业的中心思想都是迎合满足人类的性幻想而非合乎现实，既然不合乎现实，那么就没什么参考意义；而在性幻想方面，在连续看了几个视频都无动于衷之后，克罗斯在一片嗯嗯啊啊的背景音效中严肃地思考起自己对罗伊斯的感情。

他思考了半天也没能想出一个结论来，有些烦躁地想关掉电脑暂时放弃，却在这个时候被屏幕上的画面吸引了注意力。

屏幕上自动播放的视频在刚才那段时间换了几遍，克罗斯没怎么留心，现下他眼前的是一个金发的男人，背对着镜头被压在床上，克罗斯根本看不见他的脸，但那不重要，男人金色发尾下脖颈的皮肤白得像在发光，透着性爱中的潮红，蓦地让克罗斯想起了那一夜罗伊斯勾着他的脖子在他怀里呻吟的模样。很奇怪，明明都过了这么久，那个夜晚自己还醉了，然而记忆在这一忽然变得如此鲜明，他还记得自己一低头就能看见罗伊斯泛红的后颈，凑得更近一些嘴唇就能直接感受罗伊斯颈上发烫的温度。

然后克罗斯发现他硬了。

克罗斯的脑袋里有些混乱，他的眼睛死死地盯着屏幕上的那一小部分画面，脑中想象的是罗伊斯跨骑在自己腿上给自己手淫的样子，他将手伸进自己的裤头，握住勃起的性器上上下下地套弄起来，意识到此刻的自己竟兴奋得超出自己所能想象的程度。

至少今晚看这些视频不算浪费时间，事后克罗斯走进浴室洗手时一边心想。他没学到什么实际的知识，倒是意外认知到一件挺不得了的事情。

罗伊斯是同性恋、罗伊斯不喜欢他，这都没什么，但很可能他喜欢的男人就只有罗伊斯一个人了。

这一点让接下去两人之间毫无联系的那段时间显得更加难熬了。欧洲杯半决赛出局后的第一次国家队集训是对上阿根廷的友谊赛，德国队挺不光彩地输了个1-3，赛后克罗斯被留下来接受采访而拖得太晚，采访结束后快步拿了条浴巾就进了浴室要洗澡。

尽管这段时间以来，克罗斯已经对于自己喜欢罗伊斯这件事有了充分的认知，当他看见浴室里只剩下罗伊斯一个人在里头冲澡时，克罗斯还是难免犹豫了。

罗伊斯已经看见他了，这时候再假装忘了东西退出去就太刻意了，克罗斯只得硬着头皮走了进去——当然可以的话他肯定想避免和罗伊斯两个人单独在浴室洗澡的情况。这太危险了，要是在浴室面对暗恋兼性幻想对象起了什么反应，他还真的不知道能找什么借口掩饰。

“嘿。”克罗斯一进浴室就找到了一个背对罗伊斯的位置，站到花洒之下，没有多说什么的打算，倒是罗伊斯这时候主动开口向他搭话，“你怎么这么晚？”

“采访。”克罗斯简短地回答，“你呢？”

罗伊斯迟疑了一下：“……刚刚找不到浴巾。”

浴巾不就在一进门的地方，要多少有多少吗？克罗斯奇怪地回头看了他一眼：“哦，这样。”

接下去又是一段各自闷头淋浴的沉默，直到罗伊斯的声音又从克罗斯的背后响起：“欧洲杯之前我们说过的，可以试试的事情，我是说，如果你还有兴趣的话……”

克罗斯下意识地屏住了呼吸，他没想到罗伊斯会主动提起这件事，他都还没把自己心里那对乱糟糟的想法给理清楚，也就还不能做好准备去向对方问起。他等了一会也没听见对方的下文，觉得实在等不下去了，索性伸手将花洒给关了，一边扭过头去看着对方：“我们可以在科隆见面。”

“……诶？”

“下个月我有事会去科隆，离多特蒙德很近不是吗？我们可以在那里见面。”

克罗斯解释完，罗伊斯像是有些惊讶地挑着眉眨了眨眼，下一秒才会意过来似的笑了：“好啊。”

—

罗伊斯当然听见了克罗斯走出浴室时的动静，只是到了这种时候，他还是无可遏制地紧张得不敢抬头去看对方的脸，干脆鸵鸟地低头滑手机当作没注意到。

克罗斯当然是不会知道他心里那么多纠结的心思的，他坐在一边看着罗伊斯滑了一会的手机，难免有些郁闷地开口：“别跟我说你从多特蒙德开车过来就是打算坐在这里滑手机的。”

罗伊斯装出这时才注意到他的模样，把手机放到一边去，然后故意歪着嘴笑得很轻佻地凑了过去，双手并用地去扯克罗斯身上和自己同款的浴袍，把克罗斯的前襟扯得袒露一大片胸来，“怎么会，我来这是有正事要做的。”

克罗斯被他噎了一下：“……那你倒是做啊。”

说完，还不等罗伊斯做出反应，他直接将罗伊斯的双手手腕反手捉住，把人向后压倒到床上便吻了下去。

嘴唇相触的瞬间，两人不约而同地在心中发出了一声叹息。这一次的吻不再像前几次那样带着点试探的意味，他们为此等了太久，从第一秒开始就是全然投入的彼此索求，克罗斯的舌头轻轻地撬开了罗伊斯的唇，接着探了进去，一点一点往里头细致地舔他，同时还伸手滑进他的浴袍下摆，从他的膝头一路往大腿根部摸去，然后在他的腰腹之间来来回回地摩挲着，他的手很温暖，带着一点粗糙的触感，罗伊斯有些受不了这个，被摸得浑身打了个颤，他希望克罗斯没有注意到。

克罗斯当然注意到了，还停下了动作征询他的意见：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”罗伊斯睁开眼睛仰视着他，自觉有些尴尬，他好像被克罗斯摸两下就要硬了，不得不为了面子找点借口：“就是……有点痒。”

克罗斯笑了，他再度俯下身来，嘴唇贴着罗伊斯的，说话时气息清晰地拂在罗伊斯的唇上：“是好的那种，还是不好的那种？”

“好的……吧。”罗伊斯不大确定地说，克罗斯又笑了，那只手回到了他的腰上，继续刺激着那些罗伊斯自己都不晓得的敏感带，摸得罗伊斯感觉自己真的一点一点地硬了，索性放弃了那点羞耻心，豁出去似的一边扭着腰去迎合克罗斯的动作，一边伸手把对方的脖子勾下来接吻，克罗斯的吻和柔软的嘴唇都让他迷恋。

克罗斯的手如他所愿地顺着他的下腹一路爱抚而下，摸到了他的两腿之间，将他已经硬得有些难耐的阴茎给握住。克罗斯像是确认触感似的将他的阴茎握在手里撸动了两下，然后发出了闷闷的笑声，从接吻的间隙传出来，罗伊斯不服气地咬了他一口，拿捏过力道的那种。

克罗斯只有上半身压着他，和他肌肤相贴地接吻，这对克罗斯接下去继续在罗伊斯腿间游走抚弄的动作来说非常方便。罗伊斯身上的浴袍已经被完全解开了，就算都已经在更衣室里看过无数遍对方的裸体，但这个时刻和以往不同，克罗斯几乎是一寸一寸地去仔细爱抚他腿间的器官，把罗伊斯挑逗得硬得不行了又弃之不顾，转而往后去使劲搓揉罗伊斯的臀瓣，像是要试探这样能不能为罗伊斯带来快感似的。

这很刺激，却又不是那种直截了当能让人立刻射出来的快感，罗伊斯被克罗斯弄了半天，一种不满足的焦虑感夹杂着不安全感让罗伊斯急切起来，对方的浴袍甚至还称得上完好地套在身上，对比之下更衬托出克罗斯的好整以暇。罗伊斯忍不住一手半撑起上半身，用这种姿势说话会让他有种底气更足的错觉，他看着克罗斯，故作轻松地笑道：“嘿Toni，如果说你对着我硬不起来，其实也不用勉强……”

罗伊斯不会忘记上一次，他们第一次做的时候克罗斯根本都醉得神志不清了，眼下克罗斯意识清醒，对着自己硬不起来了，那也没什么，克罗斯本来就不喜欢男人不是吗？

克罗斯的眉头立刻紧紧地皱了起来：“你在说什么？”

罗伊斯正想解释，下一秒他的手就被克罗斯一把捉住，硬是往下探到了超出罗伊斯视线范围的地方——罗伊斯随即意识到那是克罗斯的胯间，就自己手里的触感而言，克罗斯肯定已经完全勃起了，在自己不知不觉之间。

克罗斯仍抓着他的手，不肯善罢甘休似的：“你说谁硬不起来？”

“我是说假如而已，假如你对男人硬不起来……”罗伊斯自知理亏，非常努力地解释，“但我是说真的，Toni，如果你想反悔——”

“从慕尼黑来了，都跟你做到这种地步了，然后在这个时候反悔吗？”克罗斯毫不客气地反问。

两人之间有一小会的僵持，罗伊斯犹豫了一下，凑过去讨好的亲了亲克罗斯的嘴唇，接着双手并用地隔着浴袍将克罗斯的性器给握住。

“抱歉。”罗伊斯吮吻着克罗斯的嘴唇小声道歉，一边不忘卖力地拿捏着力道揉弄手里的性器。“那个……继续吧？你把浴袍也脱了？”

克罗斯没有立刻动作，他像是控诉一样地无声看着罗伊斯，不知道是不是罗伊斯的错觉，克罗斯的眼里甚至还有几分伤心。

伤心？就算克罗斯误会自己怀疑他硬不起来也……不至于吧？

罗伊斯还来不及细思，下一刻克罗斯就把身上的浴袍脱了，重新压到了他身上，一个绵长的吻仿佛泄愤般跟着落下，罗伊斯一心弥补，鼓励地紧拥着对方回吻，被咬了一口也不躲，反而更加主动地和克罗斯唇舌交缠，连一双腿都直接缠到了克罗斯的腰上。

罗伊斯的努力可以说收效颇丰，克罗斯被他蹭得气息乱了几分，也跟着一下一下地动着腰胯，让两人的性器紧贴着相互摩擦，克罗斯的手又开始不安分地在他的大腿和腰间来来回回地爱抚，像是对于探索罗伊斯的身体有着无止无境的兴趣一般，这样的前戏所带来的心理快感大大增添了生理快感，弄得罗伊斯忍不住搂着他的脖子发出了低低的呻吟来。

床头摆了一瓶润滑剂和一大盒没拆过的安全套，这一次初次尝试，两人都有些手忙脚乱，罗伊斯还整个人缠在克罗斯身上，导致克罗斯伸手想去够都有些艰难，而这不过是刚开始。克罗斯半坐起身撕开保险套的包装时，甚至觉得自己的手有些抖，试到第二次才成功撕开，整个人都被前所未有的兴奋夹杂着紧张的情绪淹没，戴上套子时他感觉自己简直像个高中生一样，光是靠着自己鲜活的性幻想不用撸都能达到高潮。

但显而易见地，此刻他眼前所见并非只是他的性幻想。罗伊斯浑身赤裸地仰躺在床上，双腿被自己微微分开，嘴唇被吻得有些红肿了，情欲的潮红更是遍布全身，罗伊斯的肤色太白了，弄得自己就算只是爱抚地揉弄他身体的某些部位都很容易留下痕迹来，显得色情得过分了。克罗抓过那瓶润滑剂，不大知道怎么拿捏用量，索性在自己手上淋了大半瓶。

他俯身凑近罗伊斯的耳边，像是哄骗一样地低声商量：“Marco，你抱着自己的一条腿好不好？”

罗伊斯的眼里藏着急切和渴求，克罗斯猜他能说服对方。果不其然，罗伊斯脸上浮现了羞耻的表情，却只是犹豫了几秒，便咬着唇抬高一条腿，自己伸手抱住，双腿分得更开，让克罗斯能顺畅无阻地将蘸着润滑剂的手指探到他的穴口。

克罗斯按揉了几下他的穴口，接着便将一根手指挤了进去。罗伊斯哼了一声，尾音拖得有些长，克罗斯一时有些迷惑，不确定地问：“会痛吗？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头，示意克罗斯继续。克罗斯的手指在他的后穴里动了动，看了下觉得他的表情不像痛苦的样子，才又继续往他的体内缓缓加进一根手指，这一次克罗斯不只是顾着给罗伊斯做扩张，还低下头来，含住罗伊斯胸前的乳尖。克罗斯的本意是给他分散注意力，没想到罗伊斯一瞬间整个人缩着身体呻吟了一声，克罗斯不由得觉得有趣地眨了眨眼。

“乳头很敏感？”

“你闭嘴……”罗伊斯下意识地回嘴，看上去还因为方才的快感有些惊魂未定。

克罗斯笑了，手上没闲着，几根手指继续在他的后穴内就着润滑徐徐进出，一边又在他的另一边乳尖上舔了舔，这一次罗伊斯有了心里准备，却还是被弄得有些难耐地扭动着身体：“你不要舔奇怪的地方……快一点……”

乳头带来的异样刺激太可怕了，罗伊斯甚至没有想象过自己能有这种敏感点，急于逃脱这种过强的快感，在克罗斯做了一小会扩张之后就连忙表示够了，催促克罗斯进来。

润滑剂虽然让手指在后穴扩张的过程没那么难，但当克罗斯真的握着自己的阴茎打算一点一点进入罗伊斯时，就发现这实在有些勉强，罗伊斯还是太紧了，而克罗斯的性器又明显超乎常人地大，才进入了一点就紧得难以再进一步。

“靠……你就不能小一点吗…………”罗伊斯一边软着声音嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，一边微皱着眉头双腿大开地想让克罗斯进得更深，这个画面和体验都对克罗斯有些太刺激了，他甚至能感觉到自己只有前端插进对方体内的阴茎因此而一抽一抽地硬得发疼。

“我又不是故意的……”他揉捏着罗伊斯的腰身，一边留心两人身下交合的动作，一边还得分神将不老实地扭着身体，似乎出尔反尔想逃跑的罗伊斯压制在身下，“不是，这种事情难道是我能控制吗！”

“但是感觉好奇怪，嗯啊啊……”罗伊斯掩耳盗铃似的捂着眼睛说，零碎的呻吟伴着急促的喘息声无法抑制地流泻而出。

“太晚了。”克罗斯有些哭笑不得，硬挺的性器又在湿热的甬道挺进了一些，惹得罗伊斯再度呻吟着挣扎起来，克罗斯连忙将他按住，“你不要一直动！”

罗伊斯的体内紧致而温暖，内壁随着克罗斯挺进的过程热切地吸着他不放，整个进入的过程却令人难耐得要发疯。他们在床上斗嘴斗了老半天，等到罗伊斯真的被克罗斯缓慢却有力的进出弄得只能发出又痛又爽的呻吟声、再也说不出话来时，克罗斯仍有些不确定地低头看了一眼罗伊斯腿间丝毫不见疲软的勃起，忍耐着加速的冲动和他确认：“你……现在感觉怎么样？”

“还、还行吧……呜嗯……”

“还是不舒服吗？”

“不是……”大概知道不说清楚克罗斯八成又要追根究柢地问，他索性捂着脸一次说清楚：“好像太舒服了……操、我好像快射了……”

克罗斯失笑，挺腰又往他深处顶了一下：“没那么快吧？”

“我不知道……感觉好奇怪……啊啊啊……”

克罗斯确定了他没事，直接招呼都不打一声地将性器抽出大半，下一秒又狠狠地重新顶了进去，接着便在他体内展开一轮狂风骤雨似的猛烈抽插，一下快过一下，每一次都重重地擦过内壁上的敏感点，罗伊斯被操得根本顾及不了自己的呻吟声，只能随着克罗斯操弄的节奏不断叫出声来。

快感一波接着一波地自尾椎处往上涌，罗伊斯不自觉地扭动着腰去迎合克罗斯的顶弄，快感让人爽得脑袋一片空白的同时却又恐惧这样过强的刺激，仿佛自己随时会在这样的波涛中灭顶，然而他根本无法分心抵抗。

罗伊斯提前一步被克罗斯压着操到射了出来，他被这一轮性爱折腾得够呛，连眼眶都是红的，高潮之后的身体随着克罗斯的律动不受控制地颤抖着，发出呜咽似的低吟，克罗斯看得既兴奋又不忍心，最后在他体内奋力抽插几下，才终于射了出来。

有一小段时间，房间内只剩下两人此起彼落的喘息声和空调运转的微弱声响。等到克罗斯回过神来的时候，他才发现罗伊斯凑过来吻了他，不是带着情欲的那种，更像是耳鬓厮磨的温存，克罗斯不知道他这是什么意思，说不定罗伊斯自己都不知道，但这种本能般的亲昵的动作仍让人不由自主地心生愉悦。

……虽然，他这样我真的很容易误会他是喜欢我的。克罗斯忍不住心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可怜巴巴又不自知的18宽多可爱呀（


End file.
